


LAZY MORNING/ TOURISTS

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean and Marco wake up in an hotel room which has a very interesting shower





	LAZY MORNING/ TOURISTS

Jean woke up first, unusually, and rolled in bed until he could press his face against Marco’s chest, circling his waist in his arms and sighing happily. Marco chuckled “Morning, beauty”  
Jean just kissed the hollow between his pecs, hugging him tighter.   
Marco smiled and began caressing Jean’s head, and after a moment he could meet Jean’s tired eyes  
“Why are you up this early?”  
“Hell if I know”  
Marco chuckled some more and slid down, until he was eye-level with Jean, and kissed him on the lips. Jean laughed and kissed him back, and again, and again, until they started a very lazy make out session, full of caresses, hugs, kisses and closeness.   
After some minutes spent like that, Jean jumped out of the bed to get in the shower, and Marco followed him instantly, watching his elegant figure walk before him.   
Their hotel room was pretty big, and the shower was something else. It let the water rain over you like in a rain forest, the soap they gave them had a sweet tropical fruit scent, and there were sprays of water from the sides of the shower, which could be gentle caresses or hard punches.   
When Jean entered in the shower, Marco stopped a bit outside, telling him he wanted to enjoy the view, Jean laughed at that and started a little show to Marco, moving his hips to a bit he had in his mind, letting his hands roam over all is body, his milky skin slippery with water.   
Marco’s eyes couldn’t let him go, and after a moment he started palming at his half hard penis through his boxers, seeing that Jean himself popped a semi.   
Jean, eyeing the majestic show in front of him, couldn’t help but to stop and started stroking his own dick, making it completely hard after a little, and watched, proudly, how Marco couldn’t look away from his hand.   
They kept on their game for some minutes, until Marco took his underwear off and began pumping his rockhard cock in earnest, and Jean, the King of bad ideas, that that bad weren’t, according to Marco, set a side spray on the most powerful setting and turned half way, so that it hit him exactly on his entrance.   
The moan he let out was pornworthy, and took Marco’s breath away, so he started to pump himself faster and harder, watching and listening to Jean moan, hiss, grunt and scream, while stroking his manhood, his free hand in his own hair.   
Soon after they both came, Marco had entered the shower not to make a mess on the floor.   
They shared a loving kiss, Marco caressing Jean and telling him how beautiful and sexy he was.   
They got dressed and asked for room service to have breakfast in bed, taking their sweet time with it.  
The day went on like that, between little kisses, delicate caresses and a milion pictures.


End file.
